starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Red Belt/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E4 Hole in the ground glows green.png S2E4 Marco climbs out of hole with candlestick.png S2E4 Marco hears growling off-screen.png S2E4 Star chewing on a green belt.png S2E4 Star Butterfly shrieks like an animal.png S2E4 Star Butterfly runs off into the dark.png S2E4 Marco Diaz freaked out.png S2E4 Marco finds a large locker.png S2E4 Marco looking at large locker.png S2E4 Marco Diaz's padlock.png S2E4 Marco can't remember his combination.png S2E4 Marco tries to unlock the padlock.png S2E4 Marco backs away when padlock moves.png S2E4 Marco's padlock breaks apart.png S2E4 Locker filled with mewberty hearts.png S2E4 Marco Diaz looking at himself.png S2E4 Marco horrified to see himself in a suit.png S2E4 Mr. Candle suddenly appears before Marco.png S2E4 Marco confused to see Mr. Candle.png S2E4 Marco's friends move on with their lives.png S2E4 Marco with a weak red balloon.png S2E4 Marco looking up at his red belt.png S2E4 Marco suddenly in his karate uniform.png S2E4 Marco holding his red belt.png S2E4 Marco reaches out to his red belt.png S2E4 Marco's red belt flying away.png S2E4 Marco watches his red belt fly away.png S2E4 Star Butterfly calls Marco's name.png S2E4 Marco wakes up in bed.png S2E4 Star appears through dimensional portal.png S2E4 Marco Diaz wakes up screaming.png S2E4 Star 'sounds like you were having'.png S2E4 Marco 'what are you doing in here?'.png S2E4 Star holding a Love Sentence poster.png S2E4 Star swooning over Justin Towers.png S2E4 Marco Diaz weirded out.png S2E4 Marco 'that's not what I meant'.png S2E4 Marco Diaz 'I was sleeping'.png S2E4 Star Butterfly 'oh, right!'.png S2E4 Star asking Marco for a hammer.png S2E4 Star 'putting this bad boy up'.png S2E4 Marco 'you could've tried knocking on my door'.png S2E4 Star holding her dimensional scissors.png S2E4 Star Butterfly making a realization.png S2E4 Star 'nothing's easy on Earth!'.png S2E4 Marco looking a little offended.png S2E4 Star Butterfly 'I'm gonna find a hammer'.png S2E4 Star excited to do a scavenger hunt.png S2E4 Star leaves through dimensional portal.png S2E4 Marco 'do we even have a hammer?'.png S2E4 Marco's karate uniform and green belt.png S2E4 Marco staring at his green belt.png S2E4 Echo Creek strip mall.png S2E4 Marco talking to his sensei.png S2E4 Sensei 'about to achieve oneness'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei taking a deep breath.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei lying on the dojo floor.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei doing stretches.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei standing upright.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'bow to your sensei'.png S2E4 Marco Diaz bowing to his sensei.png S2E4 Marco 'I've been a green belt for five years'.png S2E4 Marco 'time for me to level up'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei laughing at Marco.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'you think you're ready?'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei walks away from Marco.png S2E4 Marco Diaz 'I'm serious'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei asks Marco if he's sure.png S2E4 Marco 'ready to do whatever it takes'.png S2E4 Sensei accepts Marco's determination.png S2E4 Sensei does a flying kick toward Marco.png S2E4 Sensei tells Marco to clip his toenail.png S2E4 Sensei yelling 'clip the toenail!'.png S2E4 Marco clips his sensei's toenails.png S2E4 Marco gets toenail lodged in his eye socket.png S2E4 Marco unclogs his sensei's toilet.png S2E4 Marco gets splashed with toilet water.png S2E4 Marco Diaz does his sensei's taxes.png S2E4 Marco gets fly caught in his eye socket.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'your moment of failure'.png S2E4 Marco Diaz covered in toenails.png S2E4 Angie and Rafael have lunch together.png S2E4 Star bounces down the stairs.png S2E4 Star Butterfly greets Mr. and Mrs. Diaz.png S2E4 Star running with laser puppies.png S2E4 Angie 'why exactly are we ignoring you?'.png S2E4 Star 'scavenging the house for a hammer'.png S2E4 Star 'just pretend I'm not here'.png S2E4 Rafael Diaz 'okey-dokey!'.png S2E4 Angie 'do we even have a hammer?'.png S2E4 Angie and Rafael getting worried.png S2E4 Star looks for hammer in couch cushions.png S2E4 Star climbing up the chimney.png S2E4 Angie 'we have to do something'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'that's right, Mr. Diaz'.png S2E4 Marco cleans his sensei's windows.png S2E4 Sensei watches Marco clean his windows.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei's mother's car pulling up.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei's mother appears.png S2E4 Sensei nervously greets his mother.png S2E4 Sensei's mother 'finally getting to those windows'.png S2E4 Sensei's mother goes to make a snack for Marco.png S2E4 Marco Diaz 'your mom seems nice'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'she often comes to see me'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'having her own home'.png S2E4 Marco 'glad you made that distinction'.png S2E4 Sensei's mother returns with snacks.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei staring at Marco.png S2E4 Marco closes sensei's bedroom door.png S2E4 Marco 'it's clear that you live at home'.png S2E4 Marco and sensei in sensei's bedroom.png S2E4 Sensei 'you'll have no problem cleaning it'.png S2E4 Marco 'are you training me for a red belt'.png S2E4 Marco 'are you making me do all your chores?'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'no, no, we're training'.png S2E4 Sensei tells Marco to clip his toenail again.png S2E4 Marco about to clip sensei's toenail again.png S2E4 Marco 'I've more than earned my red belt'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei acting nervous to Marco.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei about to cry.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei breaks down crying.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei reveals he's also a green belt.png S2E4 Marco Diaz in shock.png S2E4 Sensei 'what I wanted to do with my life'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei takes out cassette collection.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei shows off instruction video.png S2E4 Sensei 'only watched as far as the green belt tape'.png S2E4 Marco Diaz 'why'd you stop there?'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei points to his VCR.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei's broken VCR.png S2E4 Marco 'just try to get the tape out'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei points to his other VCR.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei's other broken VCR.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei in despair.png S2E4 Marco Diaz taking a deep breath.png S2E4 Marco Diaz smiles with understanding.png S2E4 Marco Diaz takes out his phone.png S2E4 Marco has trouble finding a replacement tape.png S2E4 Marco 'one of the rarest sets of videotapes'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'I owe those guys too much'.png S2E4 Marco 'IRL means in real life'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei puts arm around Marco.png S2E4 Marco and sensei riding a bike.png S2E4 Sensei's pet dog Rocket follows the bike.png S2E4 Diaz Household messy kitchen.png S2E4 Diaz Household messy stairwell.png S2E4 Diaz Household messy bathroom.png S2E4 Star crawling on the bathroom floor.png S2E4 Star collapses on the bathroom floor.png S2E4 Laser puppies licking Star Butterfly.png S2E4 Marco and sensei arrive at thrift store.png S2E4 Marco and sensei enter thrift store.png S2E4 Marco browses old cassette tapes.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'is that it?' 1.png S2E4 Marco reaches for another tape 1.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'is that it?' 2.png S2E4 Marco reaches for another tape 2.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'is that it?' 3.png S2E4 Marco reaches for another tape 3.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei impatient 'is that it?'.png S2E4 Marco reaches for another tape 4.png S2E4 Marco thinks he found the right tape.png S2E4 Marco 'this is How to Karaoke'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei loses his patience.png S2E4 Marco Diaz 'we just got here'.png S2E4 Marco continues browsing tapes.png S2E4 Marco sees that his sensei is gone.png S2E4 Marco Diaz leaving the thrift store.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei getting ice cream.png S2E4 Marco Diaz stricken speechless.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei gets an ice cream cone.png S2E4 Marco asks sensei why he left.png S2E4 Sensei asks Marco to pay for the ice cream.png S2E4 Marco reaching into a pocket.png S2E4 Marco pulls money out of his pocket.png S2E4 Marco sees his sensei is gone again.png S2E4 Ice cream seller pointing behind him.png S2E4 Sensei shows off his bike-bouncing skill.png S2E4 Marco Diaz surprised by his sensei.png S2E4 Sensei 'these chicks totally dig my bike'.png S2E4 Marco Diaz 'are you for real?'.png S2E4 Marco 'you don't really want to earn'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'we tried and we failed'.png S2E4 Marco 'I actually wanted to be like you'.png S2E4 Marco 'I'm not gonna end up 38 years old'.png S2E4 Marco walking away from his sensei.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei 'where are you going?'.png S2E4 Marco 'going to find that tape'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei calling out to Marco.png S2E4 Marco 'I don't have a sensei anymore'.png S2E4 Marco continues search for tape stores.png S2E4 Marco bumps into a large sign.png S2E4 Marco in front of Rare Video Tapes sign.png S2E4 VHS Depot store front sign.png S2E4 Marco looking at VHS Depot sign.png S2E4 VHS Depot store clerk 'you are no cinephile'.png S2E4 VHS Depot Store clerk yelling 'next!'.png S2E4 Marco tells store clerk what he's looking for.png S2E4 Store clerk happy to help Marco.png S2E4 Marco looking for How to Karate Volume 8.png S2E4 Store clerk presents How to Karate Volume 8.png S2E4 Store clerk giving How to Karate to Marco.png S2E4 Marco happy to find the cassette tape.png S2E4 Marco about to pick up the cassette tape.png S2E4 Store clerk smacks Marco's hand.png S2E4 Marco Diaz rubbing his sore hand.png S2E4 Marco asking how much the tape costs.png S2E4 Store clerk gives Marco the aficinado price.png S2E4 Marco shocked by the tape's price.png S2E4 Marco Diaz 'I can't afford that'.png S2E4 Store clerk proposes a fight for the tape.png S2E4 Marco Diaz incredulous 'really?'.png S2E4 Marco Diaz agreeing to fight.png S2E4 Store clerk revealed to be muscular.png S2E4 Marco surprised by the store clerk's physique.png S2E4 Marco 'not leaving without that tape'.png S2E4 Store clerk karate-chops his desk in half.png S2E4 Marco and store clerk start to fight.png S2E4 Marco does a flying kick at the store clerk.png S2E4 Store clerk catches Marco's kick in his abs.png S2E4 Store clerk sending Marco flying.png S2E4 Marco Diaz crashes into a tape shelf.png S2E4 Store clerk presses buttons on remotes.png S2E4 VHS tapes eject from VCRs like bullets.png S2E4 Marco dodging the flying VHS tapes.png S2E4 Marco shields himself from flying tapes.png S2E4 Store clerk wielding tapes like nunchaku.png S2E4 Store clerk lashes tape ribbon at Marco.png S2E4 Marco's feet wrapped in film ribbon.png S2E4 Store clerk trips Marco to the floor.png S2E4 Marco sees store clerk diving toward him.png S2E4 Store clerk stomps on the ground.png S2E4 Marco and store clerk continue fighting.png S2E4 Marco dodges store clerk's kick.png S2E4 Marco sees opening in store clerk's defense.png S2E4 Store clerk catches Marco's kick in his shoulder blades.png S2E4 Store clerk finds Marco flying again.png S2E4 Marco flies into another tape shelf.png S2E4 Store clerk flies at Marco with a heel kick.png S2E4 Marco sees store clerk diving at him again.png S2E4 Store clerk stomps on the ground again.png S2E4 Marco Diaz climbs the shelves.png S2E4 Store clerk chopping the shelves.png S2E4 Marco jumps from shelf to shelf.png S2E4 Store clerk pushing the shelves over.png S2E4 Marco stumbling from the shelves.png S2E4 Store clerk balanced on the fallen shelf.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei looking for Marco.png S2E4 Store clerk presses another remote button.png S2E4 Pile of VHS tapes falls on top of sensei.png S2E4 Marco hurling VHS tapes at store clerk.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei wrapped in film ribbons.png S2E4 Marco Diaz 'he has the tape!'.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei looking at the store clerk.png S2E4 Store clerk dashing toward Marco.png S2E4 Marco Diaz scared.png S2E4 Store clerk dashes mad at Marco.png S2E4 Marco Diaz more scared.png S2E4 Store clerk's final flying kick.png S2E4 Sensei studying store clerk's movements.png S2E4 Marco braces himself for the attack.png S2E4 Marco Diaz hears his sensei's voice.png S2E4 Close-up of sensei's mouth 'clip the toenail!'.png S2E4 Marco Diaz flailing his arms.png S2E4 Marco Diaz 'clips the toenail'.png S2E4 Marco realizes what he's done.png S2E4 Marco catches the store clerk's toe.png S2E4 Marco stops the store clerk's attack.png S2E4 Store clerk falls to the floor.png S2E4 Store clerk surprised by his defeat.png S2E4 Store clerk hands over the cassette tape.png S2E4 Marco Diaz pleased by his prize.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei asks for How to Untangle.png S2E4 Marco asks if store clerk has scissors.png S2E4 Store clerk about to speak.png S2E4 Marco doesn't want the A Pair of Scissors VHS.png S2E4 Store clerk doesn't have real scissors.png S2E4 Laser puppies still licking Star Butterfly.png S2E4 Star and puppies hear a clattering sound.png S2E4 Star and puppies finally find a hammer.png S2E4 Angie and Rafael very relieved.png S2E4 Angie and Rafael hear that Star needs nails.png S2E4 Rafael sneaking back to the hardware store.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei presses VCR eject button.png S2E4 How to Karate Volume 8 ejected from VCR.png S2E4 Dojo Sensei respectfully bows to Marco.png S2E4 Marco respectfully bowing to his sensei.png S2E4 Star Butterfly pleased with her work.png S2E4 Star Butterfly's poorly-nailed wall poster.png S2E4 Star ready to clean the house with magic.png S2E4 Star's magic wand glows with magic.png Концепт-арты Red Belt concept 1.jpg Red Belt concept 2.jpg Red Belt concept 3.jpg Red Belt concept 4.jpg Red Belt concept 5.jpg Прочее Red Belt Poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона